


Roots

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Early days Flowey is always a fun one to headcanon. If i was better at writing i'd do a one shot about his first kill, but I always get dissatisfied every time i try and fail at writing that sort of internal monologue .Still sick. I'm amazed i didn't fall asleep writing this one.





	Roots

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming... When suddenly one of them started screaming.

" **GOOD ASGORE**! Who in their right mind would want _roots_?!"

A single flower, standing apart from the rest, was squirming in place. It owned familiar face - though currently contorted in pure frustration.

Asriel had been trying for hours with no success to move. Of course, he'd been horrified at first. But you can only cry so long. Now he was just bored.

Resigned, he sunk deeper into the dirt. . . ! His eyes widened at the discovery. Maybe roots were useful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Early days Flowey is always a fun one to headcanon. If i was better at writing i'd do a one shot about his first kill, but I always get dissatisfied every time i try and fail at writing that sort of internal monologue .
> 
> Still sick. I'm amazed i didn't fall asleep writing this one.


End file.
